


Water in the Snakes Den

by ZanaZoola14



Series: Hogwarts Myths [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14
Summary: Slytherin house is surrounded by many different myths. Some well known. Others not so well known.Snakes like water.
Series: Hogwarts Myths [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506749
Kudos: 1





	Water in the Snakes Den

Water. Simple water. Who would have thought about something as simple as water? 

Apparently Slytherins. Well, that is what the myths say. 

\---------------

Slens' spent most of his life by the waterside. He practically grew up in it. He was like a snake to a swamp, well that is what people told him.

This was no different. It was a boiling hot day, everyone was outside. A few of the students were playing in the lake. He was one of them, he had just got out and was sitting on a dock overlooking the bank. 

He heard a splash, followed by screams. Turning around, he saw a Hufflepuff sinking in the water, having got dragged out. The Hufflepuff obviously didn't know how to swim, so was panicking in the depths. It was obvious as day to what he needed to do. 

He sprinted forward, knowing that otherwise there will be no one else to go get the poor child. He dived into the water, swimming as fast as he could. He got there moments after the student went down for the third time.

You don't come back up after the third time. 

He propelled himself down, swimming at speeds thought impossible by a child. He grabbed onto the student before dragging them to the surface. The student spluttered, taking gulps of the air. 

He swam to the shore, half dragging the Hufflepuff to a tree to lean them against. He watched as the boy's breath got back to him. 

The boy smiled at him. "T...Thank you for getting me like that," the boy croaked, his voice hoarse from the water he had swallowed. 

"No thanks needed, just try to be more careful ok?" Slens said to the boy, smiling. 

The professors got to them at that point, taking away the student so that he could get checked out in the medical-bay. 

Just as he was being led off, he looked over his shoulder and replied, "I promise."

\---------------

Slens was well known after that. Many commented on how he was in the water, even before he saved the student. 

They all said how he seemed born for the water, he just replied how he liked the water and that many other Slytherin's did as well. He was only being recognised with this because he saved someone. 

People started looking over all the different things at that point, they all realised it. All Slytherin's knew how to swim or learnt quickly and they all enjoyed the water. 

Words and rumours spread. Soon it was a house myth. Something spread through all the times, professors and students alike. 

'Slytherins and water go together in harmony. For a snake house student gains powers of swimming unthought by any other.'


End file.
